1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a switch-mode power converter, and relates to a switching transistor drive technique which is particularly useful in converters employing limited voltage rating transistors, such as field effect transistors (FETs).
However, converters constructed in accordance with the present invention are adaptable for use in any switch-mode power supply, the limitation on voltage being determined solely by the capacity of the components used.
2. Revue of the Art
As discussed in more detail below with reference to exemplary switch-mode power converters of the above type, certain problems arise in economically and effectively applying control signals to the switching transistors in such converters.